Sleeping with the enemy
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: Tala's sleeping with the enemy. he knows it but he just can't let him go. TaKa


_**Creep, creep, creep,  
Creep, creep, creep,**_

It's somewhere around five in the evening, and I'm folding one of his shirts. I thought I was crazy, but took a second look anyway. Yea that's lipstick on the collar. No, it's doesn't match my skin tone at all. I would wonder where it came from, but I already know. Yea he's got someone else he sees when the thought of me isn't pleasurable enough.

Ring!Ring!Ring!

There goes that damn phone again. I already know who it is. His slut's been callin' all day. Every time I pick there's no answer. I'm getting sick of this. I wanna leave, but every time I try he finds me and brings me back. I've never told him why I keep leaving. I wonder does he know, though.

_**Baby's got another girl,  
'Cross town by the tracks,  
Baby likes to sleep around,  
Well I guess I shoulda asked,  
Lipstick on your collar baby,  
Y'all know that's not my shade,  
My phone's been ringing off the hook,  
And I got hang-up calls for days.**_

That's his car pullin' up in the driveway. It's time for that dance again. He'll come in without a word. He'll eat the dinner that's waiting on the table for him. Then he'll walk over and put his arms around me. Kiss me soft and whisper in my ear.

"Tala." He'll breathe. "I've missed you, love."

I close my eyes and smirk. I wonder if he knows why.

_**Please don't stand so close to me,  
I know you're lying,  
Please don't kiss my neck baby,  
I know you're cheating,  
Please don't say another word,  
I can't hear ya,  
Your voice'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
The way you talk silky soft,  
Your touch'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
I can't resist when we kiss,  
Your hands'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
In other words it's a shame,  
Be careful not to sleep with the enemy,  
Sometimes I just don't know my name.**_

Oh no. Somebody help me. Here he comes again. Breathing is becoming a struggle for me, he's so close. My mind screams at me to pull away when he slides a finger down my arm, but I just can't. I'm frozen in place. He has a power over me that I can't fight no matter how had I try.

Before I know it I'm up against his chest. I can't lie I love his body. All that time he spends at the gym has really paid off. Arms and legs so thick with muscle I wonder why I haven't been crushed yet. That chest of his is solid, and I can fit my fingers perfectly in the grooves of his pack.

Ooh and I love his scent, but right now that's not what I'm smellin'. It ain't mine. It's not the usual's either, so I guess he found another.

_**Baby's like a sex machine,  
He got limbs that's made of steel,  
Got a six-pack showing strong,  
And I like the way it feels,  
What's that perfume I been smelling?  
Y'all know that's not my scent,  
You got a whole lot going on,  
And it's more than just the rent.**_

"Kai, not tonight."

"Tala don't fight me. I just wanna love you." He says pushing me up against the wall.

"Kai-" he cuts me off with a kiss. Damn I can't resist.

_**Please don't push up on me boy,  
I know you're cheating,  
Please don't kiss my lips baby,  
'Cause you been creeping,  
Pelase don't say another word,  
I can't hear you,  
Your voice'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
The way you talk silky-soft,  
Your touch'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
I can't resist when we kiss,  
Your hands'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
In other words it's a shame,  
Be carfeul when you sleep with the enemy,  
Sometimes I just don't know my name.**_

"Brooklyn!" He calls when he hits his climax.

I thought my name was Tala.

**_Feel so good to me, it must be a sin,  
Somebody hold me back I'm giving in, yeah,  
And if the man would ever leave I'd rather be blind,  
Somebody call the doctor I'm about to loose my mind_**.

I need to leave, but he's got me rapt. I'm pathetic I know, but his sex is just too good.

_**Creep, creep, creep,  
Shit, baby,  
Creep, creep, creep.**_

He's workin' late tonight. Yea I bet he is. Workin' his whore until he's satisfied. And here I am all alone. Shit I'm pitiful. I used to be stronger than this. Back before him.

_**Your voice'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
The way you talk silky-soft,  
Your touch'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
I can't resist when we kiss,  
Your hands'll make me sleep with the enemy,  
In other words it's a shame, baby,  
Be carfeul when you sleep with the enemy,  
Your life just might not be the same.**_

Fuck I'm tired of answering! He's not here! He's out fucking someone else!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"What!"

"Hello to you too, Tala." It's Bryan.

"Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Lipstick on Kai's collar. I'm trying to get it out."

"You don't wear lipstick."

"I know."

"Tala? Is he?"

"Yea."

"Why are you still with him."

"I can't resist him."

"Bullshit! Max and I are on the next plane out there. I'm gonna beat the shit outta him."

"No, don't disrupt you life for me. I got myself into this I gotta deal with it."

"It's not your fault Tala."

"I know it's his, but I gotta find the strength to leave."

"You've got two weeks. After that I'm getting you out."

"I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Yea whatever."

_**Now that I have made my bed,  
I gotta lie in it,  
Truth be told, don't say a word,  
'Cause I ain't buying it,  
I can't be blamed,  
Its a shame, the way you make me feel,  
You know your touch is just a tease,  
I'm sleeping with the enemy.**_

He's kissin', touchin', and talkin' again. I melt again. Damn if only his sex wasn't so good. I wonder if he heard when I whispered.

"I know you're cheatin'."

_**Don't stand so close to me,  
When you try to get the last kiss,  
I know your moves,  
Don't touch me, don't push up on me,  
I can't avoid you,  
Boy, you got me going in circles.**_

A/N: R&R Please!


End file.
